His Princess
by Senpukuchu o.0
Summary: Mikan was going around the campus in America then suddenly spotted a guy but she didnt know that her life will change cause of that one guy. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

_**Actually this is my second Fanfiction but it looks like that my first one didnt go well so i made a new one **_

**Chapter one:The Meeting**

When i was going around America to find my school it toke me few hours to find it but when i saw a sign GAKUEN ALICE AMERICA i nearly gawked when I saw how grand the academy gate is. If the gate nearly made me gawked, what about the school building itself? I stood there examining the gate.

"I look like and idiot! Better stop this," I slapped both of my cheeks and shook my head. I took a step towards the guard who was standing there with a stotic expression.

"Excuse me Sir i am the new student here at Gakuen alice"Mikan said in a Shy tone

"Hmm let me see your I.D please miss"The guard said

"Yes here it is"Mikan said giving her I.D then the big gates started to open so it means it allowed her to go in

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice Miss Mikan Yukihara"said the Gaurd

"Thank you very much"said Mikan when Mikan entered she forgot to ask the gaurd where the high school principal office was so now she just hoped that she finds a Map or Find someone who will pass by after a few minutes of finding someone or a map there she found someone who as sitting under a tree reading a Manga and had a guitar beside him Mikan went near him and asked him

"Excuse me"Mikan said

"Hn"was said by the guy

'So people are like this here ha?'she asked herself "Do you know where a map is"Said Mikan then the guy pointed at his right letting her see a map on a billboard "Thank you"said Mikan but the guy never looked up but he did notice that the girl had a very beautiful color of her hair she haid curls at the tip of her hair and she had curves her body was small but perfet Mikan ran to the billboard then she took out her her sketchbook then drew the map

'A new student again ha'Natsume taught then he looked at the girl there 'i saw that her hight was a good hight for models for girls she was maybe about 5'8 almost the same hight as me but i am still taller than her but look at those curves at her body it-Wait what am i thinking augh'taught Natsume then he noticed the girl turned around so now they are facing each other then he noticed that she has beautiful Brown hair that reached the end of her back area then at at the end it had curls then she also had beautiful hazel orbs but most of all he taught that she was beautiful

"Thank you very much"Mikan said while smiling at him then walked away then she went to the high school principle office then ther she saw avery big door that says PRINCIPALs office then she knocked the door when she heard a manly voice say "Come in"

"Excuse me but i am the new student in class 2B Mikan S. Yukihara"Mikan said in a bubbly voice

"Oh! yes you were coming today i Forgot"The guy said which made Mikan sweat

"Oh! i am sorry that you forgot Mister?"Mikan said in an confussed look

"Oh! sorry i didnt tell you my name well my name is Yuki"said Yuki in a cheerful voice

"So when can i go and where is my dorm where is my classroom located and questions kept going on"Said Mikan

"Your advisor will be here shortly"Yuki said when they heard a Knock

"Come in"Yuki said

"Yes i am here to pick up the new student" The guy said in a gay voice

"Her she is "Yuki said pointing at the beautiful girl in front of him

"Wow! you could be a model here or be famous like the 'Princes'"Narumi said in a cheerful voice

"Who are this PRINCES?"Mikan asked

"You will know them in few weeks time then lets go class will start shortly"Narumi said dragging her out the door when she heard him say "We are leaving now Sr."Narumi said then they closed the door leaving Yuki alone

"Its been a long time since i meet you my Dear beautiful daughter Mikan"Yuki said to him self looking at a picture that was composed with one beautiful lady and a little girl smiling

_**Please Review :))**_


	2. Chapter 2 Her Voice

_**Here long Chapter Two everyone hope you like it :)) please Review**_

**Chapter Two:Her Voice**

Wait here Mikan i will tell you when you can go in so people in the class will pay attention"Narumi said

"Okay " Mikan said in a cheerful voice

"Alright class we have a new fish who will join our pond" Narumi said that made all the people look at him except two perople A.K.A. Ruka and Natsume

"You may come in now" Narumi said that made Mikan flinch she was getting nervous then Mikan went in when ahe heard whistles from the guys and gasped from the girls

"Oh my! shes beautiful" said a girl who had Long pick hair

"I agree"said a girl with long purple hair

"I am Mikan Yukihara 15" Mikan said in a bubbly voice then Narumi wrote her name on the board

"Then sit at the back next to Natsume" Narumi said then Mikan obeyed but was stopped by a girl who had brown hair

"You cant sit to beside my Natsume" The girl said

"Ah! okay then would you like to switch?" said Mikan but was dragged by a guy to let her sit next to him

"Prince Natsume why do you want that bitch to sit beside you" The girl said

"Shut up Luna" Natsume said in an angry and annoyed voice which made Luna Flinch "And i am not owned by anyone"Natume added which made people laugh but Mikan was just looking outside staring in space when Natsume noticed he just left her alone class was going on but Mikan didnt listen at all and it was Math time when there Teacher caught her not paying attention

"Miss Mikan answer this question"The teacher said but people was now scared cause he still didnt discuss it

"But you havent discussed it yet"Mikan said still not looking

"Look here Miss Mikan and this is your fault so you will answer it even though i havent discussed it"the teacher said now people were terrified at what he said then Mikan was now paying attention and Natsume her seat mate was just looking at her

" the answer is x=1 880"Mikan said that made the people looked at the shocked Teacher the Natsume just Grinned cause the answer was correct cause he knew the answer

"Correct you may continue with what you were doing"That made people catch her attention then her lose shirt flew upward a bit cause they had One month free from school uniform then the class was going on when they heard the bell ring it was lunch already Mikan got up then went to the rooftop when she didnt notice that the band called PRINCES was there also but they were hiding from there fans thats why they are at the roof

"That was tiring and why did mom tell me to transfer schools here now i dont have friends to talk to and i am seperated with Hotaru"Mikan said with made one of the member of the PRINCES flinch

"How does she know your Girlfriend Ruka?"Koko asked but whispering so she wont hear

"How should i know"Ruka said

"Maybe because they school at thesame school before"Tsubasa said

"Maybe"Ruka said when they heard a beautiful voice humming like looking for a tune then they peeked a little when they was Mikan humming

"Lets see what song should i make today or maybe i should draw nah i will make a song"Mikan said talking to herself then the guys attention was now on her even the hottest guy at the campus

_Hidden beneath the ground, Is the spring that feeds the creek,_

_ Invisible as the wind, _

_That you feel upon your cheek._

_And every breeze that whispers,_

_ Reminds us constantly,_

_ Sometimes what's real, _

_Is something you can't see,_

_Believe in all that can be,_

_ A miracle starts whenever you dream,_

_ Believe and sing from your heart,_

_ You'll see your song will hold the key._

_Waiting behind the clouds,_

_ Is a sky that's always clear And chasing away the doubts,_

_ You watch the sun appear_

_It's shining to remind you,_

_ As each new day begins._

_There's always hope if you just let it in Believe in all that can be A miracle starts whenever you dream Believe and _

_sing from your heart you'll see Your song will hold the key._

_You can paint the stars,_

_ You can touch the sky Spread your wings and discover you can fly Won't know until you try_

_Believe in all that can be A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_ Believe and sing from your heart you'll see Your song will hold the key Oohh, _

_Believe and dream what can be Ask with your heart and you will receive Believe the beauty is yours to see Your _

_song will hold the key..._

Strong air came that made Mikan flinch "Believe ha!"Mikan said which made the guys think what happend to her but what shocked them all was that she had an amazing voice they wanted her be a vocalist in there band together with Natsume but they didnt think Natsume would want that so they didnt say a word at all

"I think i have to go back to the class room" Mikan said then left

"Wow she had an Amazing voice"Kitsu-kun said

"I know it just made me feel light with out any trouble"Tsubasa said

"She even made the lyrics"Koko said

"She's even beautiful"Ruka said that made the guys look at him "What it is true"Now Ruka said in a scared voice

"We can use her" Natsume said now the band mates were looking at him with questioning looks now the guys were curious why he said that

_**Please review guys**_


	3. Chapter 3 His Eyes

_**Here's chapter three everybody Please continue to Review **_

_**Chapter Three:His Eyes**_

Mikan was now going to the class room when two girls bumped her then she noticed how beautiful they were

"Ah! i am soo sorry"Mikan said

"Its alright Mikan"The girl in pink hair said

"Um?"Mikan said

"Oh! sorry we didnt introduced ourselves i am Nonoko while here is my twin sister Anna"Nonoko said while smiling at Mikan

"Ah! its nice to meet you Nonoko and Anna"Mikan said

"Its nice to meet you too"Nonoko said

"Are you a model Mikan?"Anna asked

"Ha? No i am not but my mom wanted me too and people from Modeling agencies were chasing after me but i didnt really have that interest"Mikan said but then the band 'PRINCES' were listening again and were shock 'Well she did have a nice body'They taught

"Why didnt you accept just look at your body and look how beautiful you are you could join the same agencies we have"Nonoko said

"Eh! your Models?" Mikan asked

"Yup we are"Anna said then the Band went near them

"Anna!"a guy said

"Nonoko"Another guy said then the girls looked at them

"Ah! Koko"Anna said then went near him then kissed his cheeks

"Kitsu"Nonoko said then went near them then kissed his cheeks

"Ah?"Mikan said

"Oh! sorry Mikan here Koko is my Boyfriend and Kitsu is the Boyfriend of Nonoko"Anna said which made Mikan flinch

"Nice to meet you Mikan though we are classmates and we are also part of a band called 'PRINCES'"Koko said

"Ah! its a pleasure to meet you guys"Mikan said saying to them "but who are those guys?"Mikan asked

"Oh! this is Tsubasa he is in a relationship with Misaki our classmate also"Koko said pointing to a guy

"Hello"Mikan said

"This is Ruka he has a girlfriend but she doesnt school her though"Kitsu said

"Ruka? your the guy who is in a relationship with Hotaru right?"Mikan said

"Yup how do you know Mikan"Ruka said

"Well we are childhood friends we schooled at thesame school and she keeps on talking about you like how much she loves you"Mikan said

"Oh!"Ruka said and Blushed

"Oh! yeah she is also coming Next week i think"Mikan said

"Really?"Ruka said

"Yup"Mikan said

"Then the last one is Natsume the leader of our band though he is still single"Koko said when the group was chuckling at the taught the was single

"Hn"was all he said

"Ah! you were that guy"Mikan said almost shouting then the group was now confused at this

"You were that guy who told me where the map was i really thank you for that time"Mikan said smiling at him then the group was confused that they meet already

"Hn" was all he said Mikan was now Pissed at this

"Why do you keep saying HN its kind of annoying"Mikan said then covered her mouth then the group was kind of suprised even Natsume then Mikan just ran going to the classroom leaving the group alone there with shocked faces 'Crap why did i say that'Mikan taught she cursed her self then hit something hard when she looked up it Luna and her Gang "I think we should find her"Koko said ans everyone agreed then ran to find her

"You bitch dont ever go near the princes or else"One girl said

"Why cant i go near them its not like you own them"Mikan said

"I am the girlfriend of Natsume"Luna said

"But they said that Natsume was single are you telling a lie?"Mikan said with a questioned voice

"Of course not Natsume just wanted to keep iy a secret from everyone thats why"Luna said in a high tone

"BUT"Mikan was cut of when Luna slammed her to the wall and now pinching her with her long nails

"Shut up bitch"Luna said Mikans arms started to bleed and Mikan was crying softly due to the pain

"S-s-stop it it h-hurts"Mikan said crying

"I said shut up"Luna said now was punching her at the stomach then slapping her on the face Mikan had cuts on her face which made her cry more

"S-stop"Mikan said softly but when Luna was about to slap her again but Luna's hands were caught by firm hands then Luna checked who it was then noticed the guy had Crimson eyes looking at her really mad

"Natsume dear"Luna said in a scared tone

"Let her go"Natsume said looking at the crying girl

"But"Luna said

"LET HER GO!"Natsume said shouting at her that made the group and some people pass by notice them then Luna let her go then ran away from them then Mikan slide down to the ground but was caught by firm arms around her waist then she looked up to see who it was then saw cirmson eyes

"Natsume you can let go now"Mikan said in a hurt voice

"We should bring you to the clinic"Natsume said

"No its alright its not deep cuts any way and i also want to attend class"Mikan said now smiling

"But after class you should go to the clinic Mikan"Anna said worried

"Alright"Mikan said then they left to go to the next class

_**There it is I know it was a shorter one but please Review :))**_

_**And thank you for the review sinables :3**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Announcement

_**Here its is chapter four Please review **_

**Chapter Four:The Announcement**

It was 1 week since she got bullied by Luna and her gang mikan and her new friends were now at there sits but what they noticed was that Luna and her gang was not there. Mikan was there listening to music she was bored 'wonder where dad is right now'Mikan taught but snapped out of it

"Good morning everyone"Narumi said but what suprised them was that Narumi was wearing a V-shirt then pants with Vans shoes

"Good morning "the class said

"Well i have an announcement to make we all the students in this campus will have a tour we will go to Alice Academy in Japan so for now it will be free period cause you have to prepare cause we will be going today at 8:00 sharp who ever is late can't come and dont forget to bring formal attires like party dresses for girls and tux for guys cause by tomorrow night there will be a party to welcome you guys that's it so hurry up and prepare"Narumi said then left the room Mikan and her new friends were waiting till the people will leave then they heard Mikan humming a very familiar song then the gang went near her

"Mikan what was the song you were humming just now"Anna asked

"Dance with my father"Mikan said in a sad voice

"Where is your father Mikan?"Nonoko asked

"I actually dont know he left us cause of his job last 13 years"Mikan said

"Oh! we shouldnt have asked"Anna said

"Its alright hahahaha!"Mikan said "Oh! and can you help me choose what dress to wear"Mikan asked them

"Of course they said that it was a cocktail Party"Nonoko said dragging both Anna and Mikan then Mikan was dragging Misaki with her outside which made the guys sweat drop

"I will finally see you Hotaru"Ruka said which made the Band hear

"Since five years"Koko added

"Lets go we still have to make 2 more songs for the up coming party guys"Tsubasa said going outside and was followed by the other Members then the went to a soundproof place at the rooftop there they went in a room which had a guitar a bass a keyboard a microphone and a drum set then they went to position Natsume got his guitar then stood right in front of the Mic then Koko toke the other guitar then Kitsu toke the Bass then Ruka went to the keyboard and Tsubasa at the drum then they started making beats then after few hours they got the songs they went to there dorms to pack then went to the gates at 7:30 there they saw their girls

"Anna"Koko said

"Nonoko"Kitsu said

"Misaki"Tsubasa said

"Hn"was heard by Mikan Natsume and Ruka

"Oh! their here"Anna said

"Waited long"Kitsu said

"Long enough"Misaki said then all of the group laughed then the guys noticed what they were wearing which made them blush except Ruka and Natsume. Anna was wearing a Dark dress that reached just above her knees she wore flat sandals so it would match then Nonoko wore a Light red dress that reached just above her knees had had a ribbon just below her chest she also wore sandals to match her outfit then Misaki wore a fitting pants and a fitting tank top then wore sneakers but what suprised them all was Mikan she wore a short shorts that revealed her long slimmed legs she also wore a semi seen through polo which she rolled and she tucked in the end of the polo in side the shorts she also wore a belt with diamonds around it then for her shoes she wore a dark blue doll shoes which revealed her white complection when Natsume saw her he smirked a little'This girl sure nows how to style her clothes and making other guys horny just by looking at her cause of those curves of her body even though her body is small i think its perfe- wait what am i thinking'Natsume taught then shoved it when he saw thier advisor coming towards them

"Actually Luna and her gang couldnt come today so its only us who will go to Japan campus"Narumi said

"Okay" was heard by the gang then they left to go to Alice Academy in Japan when they were in the plane they had to sit by two so the sitting arrangement they got from the ladies were Nonoko with Kitsu "We sit together ha!"they said laughing then Anna wiyh Koko"Us to ha"They said Laughing then Tsubasa with Misaki they just laughed then Ruka with then last but not least Natsume with Mikan they just looked at each other then sat down after a few hours Mikan fell asleep at the shoulder of Natsume whn he noticed this she just looked at her then toke away a strand of hair off her face but what he didnt notice was that the gang was looking at them and taking pictures then they finally arrived at Japan

"Not gonna wake up"Natsume said in a loud voice which made Mikan wake up then noticed that she was sleeping at his shoulder

"Ah! i am very sorry Natsume"Mikan said bowing at him

"Hn"Natsume said 'But she did smell good'Natsume taught when they saw the campus there they were welcomed by a beautiful girl who had shoulder length Violet hair "Welcome to Alice Academy Japan" she said in English

'HOTARU' was taught by Mikan and Ruka

_I know i know its short i will make the next chapter long then have you guys noticed that they dont say -chan or -san or_

_-kun well if youre thinking why then i will tell you in AMERICA they dont say those only JAPAN people :)))_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Party and Shockness

_**Hereschapter five everyone its my longest chapter yehey!**_

**Chapter five:Party and Shockness**

"Hotaru-chan!"Mikan shouted hugging her which made Hotaru fall on the ground

"I missed you Mikan-chan"Hotaru said

"-chan?"Anna said

"Oh! sorry -Chan -kun or -san are the ways you give respect to people here"Mikan said

"Oh! Wow"all of them said except Natsume

"Hotaru"Ruka said then everyone gave way for them

"Ruka"Hotaru said

"I missed you"Ruka said which was repliad by a slap then everyone was shocked at this Ruka wasnt shock at all cause he was ready for this

"You baka i was so sad you left me without saying anything"Hotaru said crying infront of Ruka when Ruka saw this he pulled her for an embrace

"I am soo sorry Hotaru i also regreted it when i left you"Ruka said hurt

"Stupid"Hotaru said then the group left them alone when Mikan saw her favorite tree she went there but was followed by Natsume and the gang

"Lets wait for them here"Mikan said and all of them agreed after a few minutes they went back

"Are you okay now"Anna asked they nodded then the tour was starting when people was staring at them then they were whispering then a guy said something that caught our attention

"MIKAN-SAMA IS BACK"a guy said then the group was now looking at him then Mikan "-Sama"the gang said

"What really our Hime is back"A girl said

"Where where i want to see her again"Said another girl

"They said they will be here for 2 weeks"another guy said then the people were looking for her then spotted her

"Mikan-sama!"They said then ran to her when they got to her they were panting in front of then holding her hand or even hugging her

"Ah! Mou you guys i said no running"Mikan said now laughing then the gang was now amazed that she was very famous her

"Why is she very famous here"Nonoko said

"Well it all started when Mikan had transfered here"Hotaru said then the gang was now watching her "When Mikan transfered her she was a beautiful girl though she clumsy but she changed all of our lives she made our lives fun not boring like before and she had a band here"Hoatru said but was cut of by Tsubasa

"What she had a band?"Tsubasa said shocked together with the other guys even Natsume was shocked

"Yah she had she was even the lead singer"Now everyone was shocked "But the band mates hurted her they said bad things to her, beat her up cause they were jelous of her cause she had all the attention then one girl accedientaly hit her thoart which made her cough blood after that day Mikan was a gloomy person people were sad about this cause her voice got lost the doctor said she isnt allowed to sing anymore"Hotaru said which made the group gasped they never new it happend like that "Then the principle in a America told her that she has to go to America so they could operate her thoart so she could sing again thats why Mikan is schooling there and then a letter came to me and said that her operation was a success she could sing again"Hotaru said in a cheerful voice then everyone sighed except the group of boys that made the girls suspecious

"Whats wrong"Misaki asked them

"Well"Koko said

"We actaully heard her sing"Kitsu said which made them gasp

"She had a beautiful voice"Ruka said

"But when she finished the song"Tsubasa continued

"She was dissapointed"Natsume finished it then everyone was now looking at her curiously she was laughing and everyone was happy

"Alright guys i have to continue their tour now"Hotaru said and let them continue

"Jane Mikan-sama"They said

"Jane!"Mikan said but she noticed that the group would glance at her then she knew what it was about

"Hotaru dont tell me you told them"Mikan said which made everyone flinch

"Sorry Mikan i just wanted them to know"Hotaru said then Mikan just sighed

"Why didnt you tell us Mikan?"Anna asked

"I was about to when the party starts but you knew already"Mikan said

"Aww!"was all they said then they continued the tour then they finished the tour the party was going to start in 2 hours thye had to get ready they went to there rooms to get ready after a hour in getting ready the girls were now done then the guys went to there room to pick them up when they knocked the door Hotaru was the one who opened the door then the guys noticed Ruka because he blushed like mad Hotaru was wearing a violet cocktail dress with glitters around the dress she wore a 3 inch heals cause she doesnt like wearing heals "Welcome you can come in Hotaru said and gave them entrance to the room then the other guys blushed like mad when they saw there girlfriends dressed beautifully Anna was wearing a pink cocktail dress it was plain but perfect on her body then she wore heals it was the same for Nonoko but hers was blue and wore heals then for Misaki she wore a gray cocktail dress and it also had black strips around it she also wore heals all of the girls let there hair done except Mikan

"Mikan come out already the guys arre waiting"Anna said

"Coming!"Mikan said then went out of the Washroom when she went out Natsume fell on the ground stunned when the guys saw him like that they were smiriking cause they knew Natsume fell for Mikan but Natsume doesnt know yet

"Natsume are you alright"Mikan said then went near him to give him a hand

"Hn"Natsume said Mikan wore a red cocktail dress but hers was difftent from the others cause there was no sleves then it eneded shorter but was overlap by a seen through cloth but in Natsume's mind only one word keep repeating 'Stunning' she wore wedge shoes cause she doesnt like heals the girls were smiriking at this then Hotaru was taking a video of them 'so Natsume likes Mikan ha' they taught

"Alright lets go"Hotaru said when they were inside the hall all the people were looking at them stuned 'Beutiful' the guys taught 'Hot' the girls taught after a few minutes hotaru gave the welcome speach then when it was done Hotaru called the Japan Band to come on stage to start

"Hello we are the 'Crash'"They said then girls were shouting but they didnt know who the America band was yet then the band started making beats then the leader sang

_Turn up the bass, _

_turn up the treble_

_ I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level _

_DJ, turn off what you're playing I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying_

_Because this girl means so much to me_

_ Now we're on the floor and she touching me_

_ And if I wanna take her home _

_It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio_

_It's gotta be the crunkest _

_It's gotta be the loudest_

_ It's gotta be the best _

_The best love song she ever heard in her life_

_I gotta tell her how I feel,I gotta let her hear_

_The best love song she ever heard in her life _

_No need for me to write it _

_I just gotta picture her smiling_

_And if you feel that way, _

_go ahead and kiss your baby _

_Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that_

_Turn on the lights,_

_ give me a mic _

_I'm about to sing and do it just as she likes _

_Jump off the stage Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga_

_You know it's right, _

_just do the wave Girl,_

_ just move your body like a snake _

_And if you wanna get with me_

_ Put your hands in the air, show me the energy_

_It's gotta be the crunkest _

_It's gotta be the loudest _

_It's gotta be the best_

_ The best love song she ever heard in her life_

_I gotta tell her how I feel,I gotta let her hear _

_The best love song she ever heard in her life _

_No need for me to write it _

_I just gotta picture her smiling_

_And if you feel that way_

_ go ahead and kiss your baby_

_Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that_

_Homie, kiss your girl, shorty, kiss your man _

_We can see you on the kissing cam_

_ Please show me some love, show me some love _

_Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you I never put no one above you_

_And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby_

_ And now we've got the whole stadium in love like _

_And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby And now we've got the whole stadium in love like_

"Thank you"They shouted then the girls shouted then they left the stage

"Then may we call on the America Band next"Hotaru said

"Good luck"They said then when they went to the stage people gasped that the hot guys were the band they started shouting

"We are the 'Princes'"They said then the girls started shouting they started beats

_Angel of Mercy How did you find me? _

_Where did you read my story?_

_ Pulled from the papers_

_Desperate and hardened seeking a momentary fix_

_All I wanted to say_

_ All I wanted to do Is fall apart now _

_All I wanted to feel _

_I wanted to love It's all my fault now A Tragedy I fear_

_Angel of Mercy How did you find me? _

_How did you pick me up again? _

_Angel of Mercy How did you move me? _

_Why am I on my feet again? _

_And I see you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa I feel you Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Fortress of daylight come in and standby_

_ Waiting to catch the quickest plane _

_Flying to nowhere Is better than somewhere _

_That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

_All I wanted to say _

_All I wanted to do Is fall apart now _

_All I wanted to feel I wanted to love _

_It's all my fault now A Tragedy for sure_

_Angel of Mercy How did you find me? _

_How did you pick me up again? _

_Angel of Mercy How did you move me? _

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa I feel you Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_I'm so lost in you A tragedy seemed to be over now A tragedy it seemed to be_

_Angel of Mercy How did you find me? _

_How did you pick me up again? _

_Angel of Mercy How did you move me?_

_ Why am I on my feet again? _

_And I see you_

_whoa I feel you Whoa I feel you Oh Whoa I feel you Oh Oh Oh_

They sighed then when they looked at the crowed they were stunned "Did we do bad"Koko asked they were confused then hey heard screams saying 'The Best' they were doing good they taught then the members went out of the stage

"That was great you guys"They girls said then they heard something that made Mikan sweat drop what they heard was this

"Mikan Mikan Mikan Mikan Mikan"they kept doing that so Mikan can sing then Hotaru dragged Mikan to the stage but Mikan kept struggling the group was looking at her in shock

"The students here must lOVE Mikans voice ha"Anna said

"I think so"Nonoko said

"Here is Mikan she will give us a song but only one"Hotaru said to make sure, The people sweat drop then the crowd was shouting

"I dont know about this"Mikan said which made the crowd in silence then she looked at them "Sorry you guys"Mikan said

"PLEASE MIKAN-SAMA we miss your voice"Two guys shouted then other people were shouting now then the group from america knew that they missed her

"Ah!"Mikan said but there was to much noise "Alright but only one song okay"Mikan said and people were shouting but what shocked her the most was that the American band went up to the stage and got to there places Mikan was confused

"We will play the instrument for you but we only know one song for girls though"Koko said that made Mikan come near them

"I know that song"Mikan said

"So that one we do"Natsume said then the band started making beats the the crowd went crazy when they taught the princess will sing again then she started

_I remember when we broke up_

_ the first time __Saying this is it,_

_ I've had enough,'__cause like_

_ We haven't seen each other in a month_

_ When you, said you, needed space, what?_  
_Then you come around again and say_

_ Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_ Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day _

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night _

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_ We are never ever ever getting back together _

_We are never ever ever getting back together _

_You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me _

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights _

_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_

_ And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind_

_ with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight _

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_ We are never ever ever getting back together _

_We are never ever ever getting back together _

_You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me _

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever _

_And I used to say never say never Huh,_

_ he calls me up and he's like, I still love you And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together _

_We are never ever ever getting back together _

_You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me_

_ But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk And my friends talk to me _

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Mikan finished the song when the crowd went crazy then the group was shock how her voice sounded 'Amazing' the group taught then Koko used his elbow to tell Natsume something which he understood then Natsume toke Mikan with him and dragged her outside

"Ah! Natsume?"Mikan said

"Mikan"Natsume said which made Mikan shiver

"Hmm?" Mikan said

"Please join our band" Natsume said looking at the shocked Mikan

_**What will Mikan do?**_

_**well there it is please review and for my next update maybe it would come late cause class starts tomorrow hahaha tiring to go though :))**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Confession

_**My last chapter please review**_

**Chapter six:The Confession and The New Member**

"WHAT!"Mikan shouted

"I said can you join our band?"Natsume said

"I cant okay"Mikan said

"Why cant you?"Natsume said

"Because i just cant"Mikan said

"Please think about it"Natsume said then left her there stunned

"What should i do i just cant enter them cause of their fangirls they should think first"Mikan said but what she didnt know was that they were listening to her at a bush

"Yah we should have taught about that"Ruka said whispering but Koko was about to say something but was cut off when Mikan said

"But i would what to though"Mikan said then the group couldnt help so they shouted out load which made Mikan fall on the ground but when Mikan was about to touch the ground Natsume caught her in time

"Thanks"Mikan said then looked who it was Natsume smiriked then Mikan was blushing now

"So its a yes ha?"Natsume said which made Mikan blush more then the group was now shouting and laughing

"Alright"Mikan said then sighed

"Yehey!"All of them said then when the week had been finished they had to go back to america

"Were back"Anna said

"We are back "Mikan said but not jolly its like she is annoyed then she went to her room

"What happend to her?"He asked pointing at her then the girls looked at the guys

"Well"Koko said

"We told her"Tsubasa said

"To join our band"Kitsu continued then Narumo shook his head

"You shouldnt had done that"Narumi said "And by the way where is Natsume?"Narumi said then the group just smiled or was it a smirk

AT NATSUME

'Where the hell is she'Natsume taught 'There she is'Natsume taught again

"Haa"Mikan said

"Mikan?"Natsume said which sent shivers in her spine then she looked at him

"What do you what now Hyuuga"Mikan said angryly

"I am sorry if i said that directly"Natsume said

"Hmph"Mikan said

"But there is a partically a reason why"Natsume said then Mikan looked at him but when Mikan turned he crushed his lips on hers which made her suprised but then Natsume caged her the pulled her closer he asked for entry then Mikan let him in then she closed her eyes they were now having a tongue battle then Mikan broked the kiss

"EH why?"Mikan asked him

"You should already now why"Natsume said but Mikan was just confussed

"You are my Beautiful Princess"Natsume smirked then Mikan blushed

_**The end Please review**_

_**I know i suck at making stories but i will make good ones :)))**_


End file.
